


to feel your skin

by kagako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, kinda? i guess......, they are both idiots but they are both so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Asahi-san,” Noya repeats, rubbing his nose against the pulse of Asahi’s neck.</p><p>“Hm? Nishinoya?”</p><p>Asahi can hear the smile in his voice as Nishinoya says, “take off my clothes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	to feel your skin

**Author's Note:**

> aa i dont have much to say except this fic, too, has been on my computer since like 2014 and i decided, wow it's about time i actually write something.
> 
> this is my third asanoya fic but im afriad im probably rusty as it's.........been a while
> 
> but yes!! please enjoy
> 
> ALSO this is supposed to be day 1 of this ( http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion ) nsfw challenge but for me its more like month 1.
> 
> (also also if you would have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment, and im always on twitter )

It’s irritating, really, the slight boundary of clothes between them when they’re lying against each other. Nishinoya doesn’t want to feel the soft scratch of their school uniform (or any sort of clothing, really) when he lays his head on Asahi’s shoulder, or when he trails his hands on the other’s chest. It’s itchy, uncomfortable, and he’d much rather feel the soft skin of his partner on the pads of his fingers.

When Nishinoya voices this to Asahi, his face blooms with shades of pink and Nishinoya can feel his chest tighten considerably at the sight. A soft laugh escapes from his lips and he tilts his head, reaching up so his lips graze Asahi’s own. He hears a faint sigh come from underneath him, feels Asahi’s hands come to slide up his shirt—and Noya smiles, returns the faint sigh as he feels the others fingertips make small circles against his hips.

Nishinoya moves against Asahi, hips rolling seemingly innocent against Asahi’s own—and a laugh sounds from within his chest as he adjusts himself, straddles the older’s hips. He finds that Asahi’s smiling, albeit it’s somewhat strained, and his cheeks seem to be more pink than before. The smile on Nishinoya’s face doesn’t falter as he sprawls his hands against Asahi’s chest, fingers curling inward to his palms to make fists. He curls himself in, forehead against Asahi’s chin and his nose against a collarbone. “Asahi-san,” Noya breathes—and Asahi closes his eyes, hands exploring his partner’s back until he finally settles them against the small of Nishinoya’s back.

“Asahi-san,” Noya repeats, rubbing his nose against the pulse of Asahi’s neck.

“Hm? Nishinoya?”

“Asahi-san,” he breathes again (and it’s almost like a prayer, Asahi thinks, the way this guy says his name), rubbing his cheek against the scruff of Asahi’s chin. It tickles, and Asahi can hear the smile in his voice as Nishinoya says, “take off my clothes.”

“W-What?” Asahi pauses a moment, eyes wide and suddenly his heart speeds up. He can feel himself becoming more self-conscious of it, even though his eccentric partner has felt more than just his heartbeat or the heat of his skin. “Nishin—“

“Don’t worry!” he exclaims, eyes bright and face flushed as he looks down at Asahi. He trails his fingers towards the hem of the other’s shirt, a small smile settled on his lips. He’s pleased to see the ever-growing shades of pink on Asahi’s face, the way his tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip in what Nishinoya thinks is nervous anticipation. “I’ll take yours off, too!”

“Th-That isn’t what I meant, Nishinoya, I—“

“I don’t mind if we don’t do it!” Nishinoya interrupts again, his voice taking on a slight hint of desperation. “I don’t even mind if you’re really smelly! I just—I want to feel your skin!” And with that, Nishinoya slips his hands under Asahi’s shirt, sliding them upward easily. That bright smile is back on his lips as the palms of his hands rest on Asahi’s abs for a moment, and Nishinoya gives a shaky laugh when Asahi twitches underneath him.

He trails his hands upward, tickling Asahi’s side and letting his hands brush over his partner’s nipples slowly. Nishinoya gives a satisfied smile when Asahi jerks at the stimulation, biting the inside of his cheeks as he gives a small _sorry, sorry,_ and is given a doubtful look in return. The loud laugh Nishinoya lets out afterwards softens Asahi’s eyes and his smile—so he figures he will forgive his spirited partner.

Soon, Nishinoya’s hands pop out at the collar of Asahi’s shirt, and it’s an uncomfortable position, with the way Asahi’s shirt is bunched up so awkwardly—but neither of them complain. “See?” Nishinoya hums, his eyes bright and his smile soft as his fingertips graze Asahi’s cheek, slow and loving. “That wasn’t too bad, was it, Asahi-san?”

Momentarily, Asahi closes his eyes. He inhales deeply, the corners of his lips twitching upward as Nishinoya’s scent evades his senses. “No,” Asahi agrees, and finally he allows his hands to sneak past the hem of his partner’s shirt. He doesn’t miss the spark of excitement in Nishinoya’s eyes, the way they seem to only respond in course with Asahi’s actions. It causes Asahi to let out an airy laugh, and he spreads his fingers against the warm skin beneath his hands.

“Asahi-san,” Nishinoya urges, trailing one hand down, leaving the vicinity of beneath his partner’s shirt and towards Asahi’s belt. “C’mon, Asahi-san.”

With an exasperated laugh, Asahi realizes he just can’t seem to say no to that beaming smile or those honest eyes. “Okay, alright,” he says—and the giddy noise that sneaks through Nishinoya’s lips is enough to satisfy him. Asahi watches as Noya sits up, and with an impatient “c’mon, c’mon,” from his partner, Asahi follows suit.

Asahi’s hands are steady as they slide upward against Nishinoya’s skin, much to his own surprise. He hears his partner give out a soft sigh, and his hands easily follow the motion of Nishinoya as he arches his back, when he squirms with anticipation. Asahi bites the insides of his cheeks, ducks his head to plant a kiss on the quickening pulse on Nishinoya’s neck as he lightly tugs the shirt over the other’s head, tossing it in the general direction of where he thinks the closet is.

Almost immediately, Nishinoya’s hands are at the hem of Asahi’s shirt once again, and he leans in, nuzzles his nose against his partner’s own before saying, “My turn, Asahi-san!” eagerly. Nishinoya doesn’t miss the eye roll, but he figures he’ll let Asahi get away with it. His smile is content as he brushes against the other’s skin, and it seems to only grow as he peeks up at Asahi, taking in that strained expression as he tries not to outright _giggle_ whenever Nishinoya’s fingers brush a sensitive spot. “Ticklish, huh, Asahi-san?” he teases, giving out his own light hearted chuckle.

“W-Well—“ Asahi begins, avoiding his partner’s eyes and scratching his cheek before he simply says, “More than you are, I guess.”

It makes Nishinoya laugh, and he gives an “I know, I know, sorry,” before continuing the task at hand. Nishinoya takes more care with his touch, sliding his hands to Asahi’s shoulders as he says, “Up and at ‘em, Asahi-san!”, drumming his fingers lightly against him.

As directed, Asahi lifts his arms, quickly freed of his shirt—and almost immediately, Nishinoya takes resident in his space, burying his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder as he slings his arms around Asahi’s neck. He reciprocates his partner’s actions, wrapping Nishinoya up in his arms and squeezing lightly. 

Then, Nishinoya groans. Just as Asahi’s about to ask, Nishinoya leans back enough that their chests still touch, but he’s able to look Asahi in the eye as he says, desperately, “I don’t think I can take this much longer!” as he presses their chests more firmly together, rolls his hips just enough that Asahi knows.

“Oh—uh—“ he scrambles to try to find something to say—and really, it isn’t like Asahi’s new to this. He isn’t new to the way Nishinoya will get excited, isn’t new to the way Noya wants to touch and be touched, (and it isn’t like Asahi himself _doesn’t_ have his own hard-on, it isn’t like he doesn’t have those desire as well) but the thought itself makes his face flush with slight embarrassment, makes his mind go blank and he’s so painfully excited that he’d do just about anything Nishinoya asks of him.

Asahi knows Nishinoya feels the same.

“Asahi-san,” Nishinoya mumbles, snapping the other out of his thoughts. When he glances down at Noya, Asahi can see the tints of pink on the tips of Nishinoya’s ears, the few beads of sweat that roll from his hair to his neck. With a soft hum, Asahi trails his hands between them—hesitant at first, but soon enough he’s tugging on the button of Nishinoya’s pants.

Noya gives a surprised _hm?_ as he looks up at Asahi—red-faced with a nervous, yet confident smile. His eyes automatically light up, and a loud laugh escapes him as he rolls off of Asahi, trying his best to kick his pants off. “Oh!” he says, looking over and stalling his kicking. “But, y’know, if you still want, you can take off my close! Or vice versa, as long as it’s quick,” Nishinoya says, his voice teasing as his smirk turns mischievous.

“Wh—!” Asahi splutters, hitting his chest as a coughing fit takes over. He can hear Nishinoya’s laughter, and soon he can feel a hand against his back, patting the cough away. “N-No,” Asahi mumbles, voice hoarse from his coughing fit. He sees the expression on Noya’s face falter the tiniest bit, and before it goes farther, he continues, “You… ah, wanted to feel my skin, right? It’d probably be better to quickly take off our own clothes, right?” Asahi asks, his fingers twitching with nervousness as his eyes dart around the room, silently hoping it wasn’t awkwardly put.

It’s only when Nishinoya exclaims happily, “Yeah! You’re always so intelligent, Asahi-san,” that he relaxes, rolling his eyes as a fond smile takes on his lips.

*

It doesn’t take long before they’re both naked.

Asahi can practically feel the heat radiating off Nishinoya, granted they are only a few inches apart. He can see his partner’s fingers twitch, and the soft, determined hum from Noya’s throat calms his giddiness as Asahi watches those fingers reach for him. He meets him halfway, fitting his fingers into the spaces between Nishinoya’s own. Asahi allows his eyes to wander from Noya’s thighs, to his hard-on and up to the slight, refined muscles of his abdomen—to the kiss marks he had left just days before on Nishinoya’s chest, and finally he sees the smile playing his partner’s lip, the gentleness in those ever-bright eyes that make him feel at home, like being with Noya is right where he belongs.

He can see the affection in Nishinoya’s eyes as he watches him lean forward, pressing their lips together for a moment that was too short before Noya turns his back to Asahi’s chest. Nishinoya tugs on Asahi’s arm slightly, and as he lies down, Asahi follows suit, squeezing their clasped hands as he lays his arm over Noya’s frame.

The both of them snuggle up, and while Nishinoya lets out a snort of a laugh, Asahi tries his best to ignore the way his erection is pressed full against the guy he’s spooning. Asahi huffs through his nose, as if to say, _please, Nishinoya, spare me here,_ and it only makes Nishinoya laugh more, muttering apologizes, even though Asahi knows he only partly means it.

Despite the fits of laughter, a comfortable silent soon settles over them. Nishinoya can feel Asahi’s heart beat against his back, as well as his breath against his neck—and Nishinoya only partially squirms out of his own amusement, the other part being that Asahi’s scruff tickles his neck whenever he goes in for a nuzzle.

 _This is cozy,_ Nishinoya thinks, and when he turns his head and voices his thoughts to Asahi, Nishinoya gets an easy hum in return.

“Yeah,” Asahi agrees, his thumb grazing Nishinoya’s hand aimlessly. “It is,” a pause here as he considers—then, a shift of his hips. “Except… ah, um…” and by the sudden heat Nishinoya can feel against his cheek, he can guess easily enough that Asahi’s faced bloomed with color. With a bark of a laugh, Nishinoya says, “You’re just disappointed that you can’t feel my boner as well as I can yours!”

While Asahi splutters, Nishinoya takes it of himself to roll expertly, landing Asahi on his back with a yelp of, _“wh—hey, Nishinoya—!”_ He shifts himself as well, throwing a leg over Asahi so he can straddle his partner effortlessly. Nishinoya’s mouth is just the tiniest bit dry as he looks down at the guy beneath him, and he takes in Asahi’s surprised face, the blush on his cheeks and there it is—a flood a affection and warmth and— _god, it’s me that’s causing this expression, it’s me making him blush, he’s just too cute, honestly—_

When he feels Asahi roll his hips beneath him, Nishinoya blinks back into the present, a gasp coming from his lips and heat floods his face as he bites his lip, returning the sensation back to Asahi with a roll of his hips. They’re both out of breath from just that, exasperated laughs slipping through their lips.

Nishinoya wipes hair from his eyes, slides his hands across Asahi’s chest before he settles them in the middle.  He licks at his lips in something like nervous anticipation, shifting his weight, giving a groan when their erections slide against each other. “Wh…” he starts, breathless at first. “Why don’t we...” Nishinoya offers, leaving his suggestion hanging as he lifts his hips.

Asahi’s laugh, as well as his smile, is strained as he nods.

Neither of them last long.


End file.
